


[Podfic]Needing/Wanting

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets hit by a wicked spell and Mordred is there to help him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Needing/Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [needing/wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453333) by [from within (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within). 



> Note the rating. Porn. Lots of it. Many minutes worth.
> 
> Music is from  Hazy-Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons and [ OK Go's Needing/Getting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MejbOFk7H6c).
> 
> Thanks to aconite for helping me with the music selection and for writing this glorious story.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dneeding.wanting.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dneeding.wanting.m4b)

For those interested, here is [the music alone](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/hazyneedingmash.mp3). There is about 30 seconds between the beginning music and the ending music.


End file.
